The Script
{ The Script is a notepad which contains dialogue from the current play at The Stage. Every show contains different sentences to choose from. In the past, when the player opened the script and went to any other room with it enabled, it was possible to practice the play elsewhere - but this "glitch" has been fixed. The Script contains dots and commas, even though you can't type them into the chat box. At the Medieval Party 2008, the Script could also be found at the Cove. Script Lines Here are the script lines from every play. Space Adventure *'Captain:' "Calculate coordinates!" *'Robot:' "TWEE-BEEEP ... CALCULATING COORDINATES" *'Ensign:' "Now landing on planet X" *'Robot:' "SHIP BADLY DAMAGED... NEED REPAIRS." *'Captain:' "The planet appears to be made of metal!" *'Ensign:' "Captain, I am picking up an alien signal!" *'Robot:' "BEEEP! I AM ROBOT! ALIEN APPROACHING!" *'Alien:' "Take me to your bird-feeder!" *'Ensign:' "I forgot my line! Line, please!" *'Captain:' "Dear aliens, we come in peace!" *'Alien:' "I am hungry! I wish I had some pizza!" *'Ensign:' "You should join us, alien... We would love to have you at Club Penguin!" *'Alien:' "Yes, earthlings! Let us unite as friends!" *'Captain:' "Then we shall use the metal to fix the ship!" *'Robot:' "BEEEEEEP! I, ROBOT, HAVE FIXED SHIP!" *'Alien:' "Let us voyage together as a team!" *'Captain:' Engage the carp drive... Let's get back to Club Penguin with our new friend! *'Robot:' "BLABEEEEEP... HOORAY FOR CLUB PENGUIN!" *'Captain:' "Blast off!" The Twelfth Fish *'Countess:' "The iceberg's a stage and we are penguins!" *'Jester:' "A stage where every penguin plays a part." *'Bard:' "Fair maiden, shall we go and catch some fish?" *'Jester:' "To fish or not to fish, that is the question!" *'Countess:' "Good plan! Fishing is such a sweet comfort." *'Bard:' "Now is the winter of our fishing trip." *'Jester:' "As good luck would have it!" *'Bard:' "The first thing we do, let's catch all the fish." *'Fish:' "BLUB BLUB!" *'Jester:' "O fishing line, fishing line! Wherefore art thou doing fine?" *'Fish:' "BLUBBETH!" *'Countess:' "What fish through yonder ocean swim?" *'Fish:' "DOUBLE, DOUBLE BLUB AND BUBBLE!" *'Bard:' "But hark! What fish through yonder water peeks?" *'Jester:' "A fish! A fish! My puffle for a fish!" *'Fish:' "AY, THERE'S THE BLUB!" *'Countess:' "Something fishy this way comes." *'Jester:' "With my empty tummy my eye doth feast." *'Bard:' "Now please get me a dish fit for the fish!" *'Fish:' "BUT NEVER DOUBT I BLUB!" *'Countess:' "Get thee to a fishery!" *'Jester:' "To dine, perchance to eat!" *'Bard:' "If fish be the food of life, waddle on!" Squidzoid Vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal *'Reporter:' "Action News Live! Tell us what's happening!" *'Witness:' "I saw a monster eat the pet shop!" (reference to a cheat if you say "I saw a monster eat the Pet Shop!" and walk around the text will shake.) *'Squidzoid:' "GRAWL! I HUNGRY!" *'Reporter:' "Who will save us now?" *'Shadow Guy:' "The city needs our help!" *'Gamma Gal:' "Super costume mega transform!" (Heroes change into super suits) *'Witness:' "Look! The heroes have arrived!" *'Reporter:' "Here they come to save the day!" *'Shadow Guy:' "Freeze, Squidzoid! Drop that shop!" *'Gamma Gal:' "I think you've had enough to eat!" *'Squidzoid:' "BLARRG! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" *'Gamma Gal:' "Oh yeah? Take this! PLASMA GLOW WAVE!" *'Squidzoid:' "RROOOOAAAARR!" *'Reporter:' "The superheroes are using their powers!" *'Witness:' "Hurray heroes! Nice going!" *'Squidzoid:' "PUNY HEROES! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME!" *'Shadow Guy:' "Then try this on for size! SHADOW WAVE!" *'Squidzoid:' "GLEEGRRAUWLL!" *'Reporter:' "This just in! Squidzoid is trying to escape!" *'Witness:' "After it! Don't let it get away!" *'Gamma Gal:' "Quick! With our powers combined!" *'Shadow Guy:' "For great justice!" *'Squidzoid:' "NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! GRRAAA!" *'Witness:' "It's turning into a penguin!" (Squidzoid turns into a penguin) *'Squidzoid:' "Hey, I'm a penguin again. What happened?" *'Reporter:' "You turned into Squidzoid!" *'Witness:' And started eating the city! *'Squidzoid:' "Oh! I had a monster appetite!" *'Shadow Guy:' "With great power comes great hunger." *'Gamma Gal:' "Looks like our work here is done!" *'Squidzoid:' Let's go get a fish pizza. *'Reporter:' "The city is saved! This reporter is signing off." Team Blue's Rally Debut *'Happy Judge:' "Welcome everyone to the big Mascot Tryouts!" *'Grumpy Judge:' "Each mascot has to get through US to win." *'Cheerleader:' "Let's give 'em a big round of applause!" *'Audience:' "Yeah! Go Team Blue!" *'Happy:' "Give it up for PEPPPPPPPYYYYYYY!" (Peppy runs into gym, audience cheers) *'Peppy:' "ANY COOL BIRDS IN THE HOUSE TODAY? LEMME HEAR YA SAY BRRRRRRRRD!" *'Audience:' "BRRRRRRRRD!" *'Peppy:' "OH EE OH EE OH!" *'Audience:' "ICE! ICE! ICE!" (Tate runs into the gym) *'Tate:' "Did somebody say ICE?!..." (Tate trips and falls) *'Tate:' "Oops! Didn't see those bleachers there..." *'Cheerleader:' "Everyone give it up for Tate! GO BLUE!" (Tate trips and falls again, runs out of the gym) *'Grumpy Judge:' "Man, this competition is soooo lame." *'Zeus': "Oh man! I don't want to go out there!" *'Tate': "C'mon, you should go. You'll do better than me." *'Zeus': "But I don't even have a cool entrance!" (Peppy enters the hallway to see what's happening) The Quest for the Golden Puffle *'Yukon': We have to be careful in this pyramid, Alaska! *'Alaska': Can't find rare puffles without a little danger... *'Alaska': Hey look, a switch! Wonder what it does... *'Yukon': Oh no! Run! It's a rolling rock ball trap! *'Alaska': What's an adventure without a few traps? *'Yukon': That was close! Told you we should be careful! *'Alaska': Careful is my middle name. *'Yukon': Look! The Golden Puffle! Let's get it! *'Alaska': I've been waiting a long, long time for this... :(Door opens and Boris appears) *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Halt! Who dares to enter the great pyramid! *'Alaska': Quick, Yukon! Grab the Golden Puffle! *'Yukon': Got it! Let's get out of here! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Don't let them take it, Boris! *'Alaska': We've gotta get out of here... fast! *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Alaska': You can say that again. *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': You can't escape the great pyramid! Now give us the Golden Puffle! *'Alaska': I don't give up my quests that easily, Ra-Ra! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'Yukon': Wait! I think I know how to stop all of this! :(Yukon gives Boris the Golden Puffle) *'Boris': TUM MEEEEE! *'Alaska': What are you doing Yukon?! That's my treasure! :(Boris unwraps the Golden Puffle) *'Yukon': It's a puffle-shaped chocolate in gold wrapper! *'King Ra-Ra': That's right! And Boris was really hungry! *'Boris': YUMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': That's why we had to get it back! *'Alaska': Sigh. Guess it's not the rare puffle I thought. *'King Ra-Ra': Oh, but it is rare! It is made of the island's rarest dark chocolate! *'Yukon': These weren't the puffles we were looking for. *'Alaska': Do not fear, Yukon! New adventures await! *'King Ra-Ra': Hmmm...where did I put that snowball of mine? *'Alaska': Onwards to victory and the rarest puffles! The Penguins that Time Forgot *'Chester': Time to try out this new Time Travel 1000! *(Time machine opens) *'Critteroo': “UGG! DINO! UGG! *'Chester': What is this place? Where am I? *'Kek': GRUB! GRUB GRUB! *'Chester': I’m in Grub? What’s a Grub? *'Critteroo': LAVA! LAVA! *'Chester': Lava?! I’ve gotta get out of here! *(Time machine breaks) *'Chester': Great, now I’m stuck in some place called Grub. *'Tiki': TIKI UGG! *'Kek': GRRRRRRRUB! *'Chester': Now who’s this with the big silly mask? *'Tiki': TIKI TIKI BOARD TIKI BOARD! *'Critteroo': TIKI! TIKI ATOOK *'Tiki': ABOOT! ABOOT! *'Kek': YUB NUB GRUB! *'Chester': okay, really now. Can’t you just use real words? *'Critteroo': GRUB! TIKI GRUB-GRUB! *'Chester': You do know you don’t make any sense, right? *'Critteroo': LAVA NO TIKI GRUB! *'Chester': Sigh. Okay, something about lava and grubs. *'Tiki': ABOOOOOOT! *'Chester': You were wearing boots, but the grubs took them? *'Kek': LAVA NO LAVA! GRUB TIKI GRUB! *'Chester': Let me guess, your name is Tiki and you’re Grub. *'Tiki': ABOOT TIKI *'Critteroo': TIKI GRUB-GRUB! *'Chester': I give up! I have no idea what you’re saying. *'Kek': DINO YUB NUB LAVAAA! *'Chester': Well, I may as well join in... *'Chester': GRUB GRUB! *'Tiki': TIKI BOARD BOARD! *'Kek': LAVA DINO GRUB! *'Chester': Last time I buy a time machine for 10 coins... Team Blue's Rally 2 *''(Zeus on stage alone)'' *'Zeus': Oh no, it's time for the big game already! *'Zeus': I can't believe I have to do this by myself. *''(Jupiter & Bella enter)'' *'Jupiter': Ready for the big game there. Zeussy? *'Zeus': Um.... yes I am... err... who are you? *'Jupiter': The name's Jupiter. *'Zeus': I guess you're here to help cheer on Team Blue? *'Jupiter': No way! I'm here to make sure Red wins! *'Bella': RED IS GOOD! RED'S THE BEST! *'Bella': BETTER THAN A YELLOW VEST! GOOOO RED! *'Zeus': But um.... I'm supposed to be the moose mascot! *'Zeus': I thought Team Red's mascot was an alien! *'Jupiter': Antenna was LAST year's mascot! *'Bella': LAST YEAR'S OUT! THIS YEAR'S IN! *''(Jeff the referee and both teams enter) *'Jeff': All right, everyone ready for some dodgeball? *'Jupiter': Never been more ready, Jeff! *'Jupiter': EVERYONE LEMME HEAR YA SAY MOOOSE! *'Team Red': MOOOSE! *'Zeus': Wait um.... hey.... that's MY line! *'Jupiter': No I'm pretty sure it's MINE there, Zeussy! *'Jeff': Woah, woah, woah! Time out! *'Jeff': Be a good sport! Cheers are for everyone! *''(Scoreboard breaks) *'Jeff': Oh great, now the scoreboard's broken! *'Bella': OOPS OOPS GOES THE CLOCK! *'Bella': USED TO TICK BUT NOW IT TOCKS! *'Zeus': Maybe we could just play for fun instead? *'Jupiter': No way! You want this trophy back? *'Jupiter': You'll have to earn it! *'Jupiter': This is TEAM RED'S time to shine! *'Bella': HE'S GONNA SHINE THE CLOCK! *'Jupiter': Not THAT kind of shine, Bella. *'Zeus': You know what?! I've had enough of this! *'Zeus': YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY MOOSE IN TOWN! *'Zeus': I'm gonna show you who the original moose is! *'Zeus': ARE YOU READY BLUE TEAM?! *'Team Blue': YES!!! *'Zeus': Then let's bring this trophy BACK HOME! *'Team Blue': GO TEAM BLUE! *'Jupiter': We'll see who this trophy belongs to.... *'Jeff': Game on! *''(Whistle blows and the game begins)'' Ruby and the Ruby *'Hammer:' I was working late. A terrible storm was raging. *'Ruby:' You've got to help me! *'Hammer:' What's the problem madam? *'Ruby:' Someone has stolen my gemstone! *'Hammer:' Jacque Hammer at your service. *'Ruby:' Let's work together. *'Hammer:' I work alone, Ms. Ruby. *'Ruby:' There was this fishy-looking guy outside. *'Hammer:' And you suspect him? *'Ruby:' I saw him throw something in the bin. Scene 2: *'Hammer:' The name's Hammer - Jacque Hammer. *'Hammer:' I've got a few questions for you. *'Tenor:' Mind if I play hopscotch while you ask them? *'Hammer:' What were you doing yesterday? *'Tenor:' I was right here with my hopscotch gang. *'Hammer:' I bet you've hopscotched away a few gems, right? *'Tenor:' You're barking up the wrong tree, Hammer. Scene 3: *'Hammer:' There was nothing in the bin. I needed clues. *'Dom:' Hello Mr. Hammer. It's good to see you, sir. *'Hammer:' Seen anything suspicious, Dom? *'Dom:' Sorry, Mr. Hammer, sir, I haven't. *'Hammer:' Where's Ms. Ruby? *'Dom:' She's arranging the flowers across the hall, sir. *'Hammer:' That lady's trouble. I need to speak to her... *'Dom:' Don't forget to sign the guestbook, sir. Scene 4: *'Hammer:' Anything else you can tell me, madam? *'Ruby:' Haven't you found it yet? I'm busy. *''(Ruby exits)'' *'Hammer:' I found a note under a vase. *'Hammer:' The numbers looked like a combination. Scene 5: *'Hammer:' Here's your gem, Ms. Ruby. It was safe all along. *'Ruby:' Oh, jolly well done, Hammer. *'Hammer:' Another day, another crime solved. Space Adventure 2: Mission to Planet Y *'Captain:' Captain's journal, entry 30:16... *'Captain:' The SS Astro Barrier returns to Club Penguin... *'Ensign:' Speed set to carp five. *'Zip:' Wait, watch out for the- *''(Asteroid hits the SS Astro Barrier)'' *'Robot:' TWEE-BEEP! ERROR 6000! DIRECT-HIT! *'Zip:' ...asteroid! *'Ensign:' Captain, it's thrown us off course! *'Captain:' Engage the carp drive. Full reverse! *'Robot:' BEEP BEEP! CARP DRIVE FAILURE. *'Ensign:' Negative captain. It's not working. *'Zip:' Have you tried clearing the cache? *'Ensign:' I've tried, but it won't reload! *'Captain:' Emergency Crash landing-that planet will do. *'Zip:' No, not Planet Y! My rivals the Qs live here! *''(Ship crashes into building)'' *'Qua:' Visitors, you've disturbed our meeting... *'Quip:' So you have our old robot, Tin Can. Greetings. *'Qua:' We're planning to make a giant space craft. *'Quip:' Tin Can 3000, help us get ship parts. Now! *'Robot:' NEW ORDER RECEIVED. REPROGRAMMING. *'Zip:' Wait! Remember space directive 402? *'Captain:' The bot exchange agreement! Quick thinking, Zip! *'Quip:' They own the bot. He can't destroy the craft... *'Qua:' Let's do it ourselves-we'll be fast! *'Zip:' Restart the bot, and let's get out of here. *'Robot:' REBOOTING. REBOOTING. REBOOTING. *'Robot:' GLEEEP! ENGINE TERMINATED. JET FUEL *'Ensign:' No! How are we going to get back this time? *'Robot:' ZWEEEP! ABORT, RETRY, FAIL? *'Captain:' Retry. Tin Can, use ice cream for fuel. *'Zip:' It's working! Let's get out of here. *'Captain:' Set a course for the Iceberg. Carp 5. Engage! *'Quip:' We shall meet again, Captain Snow... Fairy Fables *'Twee': Once upon a time a prince dressed all in red... *'Redhood': Red?! Are you sure? It's really not my color. *'Twee': Don't interrupt! I said he was dressed in RED! *'Redhood': Oh. All right, then. What a lovely day! *'Twee': He was taking croissants to a hungry princess. *'Redhood': Golly, I hope she likes pastries. *'Twee': But suddenly, something jumped out of the trees! *'Redhood': Oh no! A scary-looking sheep! Penguin Play Awards *'Host': You look like an amazing attendive audience. *'Host': And the winner for Best Overall Play is... *'Host': Wow! The award for Best Costume goes to... *'Host': Penguin Play Award for Best Music goes to... *'Host': This year, Best effects will be awarded to... *'Host': The judges congratulate all the nominees! *'Host': You, large squid monster in the back! Settle! *'Host': Excuse me! Lady in red! You missing a jewel? *'Host': Hey, Fairy! Did you bring croissants? *'Host': Yo! Bring over that that Shadow Wave! *'Host': Hey - everyone quiet down! *'Host': Shhhh! Let them speak! *'Host': What happens if the MONSTER doesn't win?! *'Host': Everyone looks so absoulutley fabulous. *'Host': I'm excited to see the winners on stage. *'Host': Dahhling... you look mahhvelous. *'Twee': Applause! Applause! Make it louder! *'Alaska': Was told there'd be some rare puffles. Seen any? *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'Chester': If I had a time machine, I'd stay here. You? *'Kek': GRUB TROPHY GRUB MAKE NUB FIRE? *'Ruby': This trophy will look great next to my ruby! *'Hammer': The judges need to look at the nominees carefully... *'Hammer': I'll lend them a magnifying glass. *'Squidzoid': PUNY AUDIENCE! I'M CLEARLY THE WINNER. *'Shadow Guy': My fans make these fancy events worthwhile! *'Gamma Gal': Wouldn't be where I am now without bad dudes. *'Twee': Aren't my wings the sparkliest you ever seen? *'Chester': Okay now. Give me TIME to talk. Heheheh... *'Kek': SHINY... GRUB... PRETTY... UHN... ME EAT? *'Squidzoid': RAWWRR! YES! EAT TROPHY! *'Ruby': Where's Jacques? Someone's lifted my ruby! *'Alaska': An honor to be here. Next adventure, please. *'Boris': GIVE ME THE TROOOOOOPHY! *'Shadow Guy': I'd like to thank my fans. And my Shadow Wave. *'Gamma Gal': For great justice! *'Host': Thank you! You've been a great audience! Haunting Of The Viking Opera *'Hector': Alright everyone, it's time for Helga's solo. From the top! *'Helga': NO! NO! A bajillion times NO! I will not sing! *'Hector': Come on Helga! Your solo's the most important part of the play! *'Helga': NO! As long as the ghost is ghosting, I will not sing! *'Hector': Helga, please! There's no such thing as ghosts! *'Bailey': Now now, miss 'egla, nothin' to worry about. Im 'ere now. *'Helga': Oh, but what if the ghost throws a tomato or something? *'Bailey': No worries. I'll 'appily take a tomato for you any day. *'Helga': Well...Alright. I'll do it. I'll sing. *'Hector': Wonderful! Alright everyone, places, places! :*''(Everyone takes in their places.)'' *'Hector': All right, from the top. One... Two... Three... Action! *'Ghost': OOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOoooOOO!!!!! *'Bailey': Yikes! That doesn't sound right... *'Helga': It's not me! IT'S THE GHOST! *'Ghost': OOOOooooOOOOOooOOOoooOOOO!!!! *'Hector': Oh my goodness! The ghost is real?! *'Helga': Don't just stand there, do something! *'Bailey': Well, I ain't afraid of no ghost! Let me 'andle this! *'Bailey': You there! You're under arrest! Haunting is against the law! :*''(Ghost begins to glow)'' *'Ghost': OOOOoooOOOooOOOoOO!!! *'Bailey': On second thought, maybe I'll let you off with a warning... *'Hector': Maybe if we ask nicely, it'll go haunt the mine or something... *'Helga': Oh fiddle sticks! I've had enough! Shoo, ghost, shoo! *'Ghost': OOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOO!!! *'Helga': Hmph! You call that a G flat? I'LL show you a G flat... *'Helga': LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *'Ghost': OOOOoooOOOOooOOOO!!! *'Helga': LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *'Bailey': BLIMEY! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK! *'Hector': WHAAAAT?!! :*''(There's a rumble and suddenly...)'' :*''(...a giant avalanche buries the ghost)'' *'Helga': Now THAT'S how you sing an opera. *'Hector': I guess it's not over until the hat-lady sings! *'Bailey': Alright, now let's see who's really behind the ghost! :*''(Bailey removes the Ghost's costume)'' *'Hector': Why it's Moneek, our costume designer! *'Moneek': Whoa, my head... What's going on here? *'Hector': What were you doing in that sheet? *'Moneek': Sorry, I got tangled in that sheet with my flashlight. *'Helga': Then why were you yelling 'OOOOooooOOOO!!!' *'Moneek': Oh, it was too bright. It was hurting my eyes. *'Bailey': Well, I'm glad we got all that cleared up! *'Helga': And I finally got a chance to practice my solo! *'Hector': Good show everyone. Let's take it from the top! Director *Places everyone! *Take it again from the top! *Excellent work, team. Keep it up! *That's a wrap! *Take a bow everyone! *Scene 1. And, action! *Scene 2, from the top! *Scene 3, places please. *Scene 4. Let's see some effort here. *Ready for Scene 5? *Let's take it from the top. *Can we have some quiet please? *Two minute call, actors to the stage. *Places please! *5 minute call, actors to the stage. *Let's take it from the top. *It's a wrap! Category:Printed Media Category:Stage Category:Printed Media Category:Stage